Babysitting the koopalings
by The ultimate mariosonicpokefan
Summary: Jack the yoshi [OC] is kidnapped by Bowser and is forced to watch after his kids , the kooplings. Will Jack survive the torture these little devils have in store?Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1:prolog

**Hey there ladies and gentleman it's time for my first koopalings fanfiction.**

**If you want to know what it's about then go read the summary. BJ[bowser jr.] disclaimer please!**

**BJ: The ultimate werehog doesn't own the koopaling or any thing from the mario franchise.**

Enjoy

"Man,how many citizens must I capture to babysit the koopalings?" said the koopa king himself King Bowser Koopa."Hey let me out of here!" said a voice inside the bag Bowser was carrying.

"Oh shut up we're almost there" Bowser responded to the citizen.

When Bowser got in his castle he dropped the citizen out and it revealed to be a yoshi. He didn't seem to happy either.

"What's your name?" Bowser asked impatiently

"Why should I tell you?" the yoshi angrily replied

"Because I will cause you unbearable pain if you don't" said Bowser

The yoshi wasn't scared but he complied anyway."My name is Jack" said Jack

"That's a stupid name!" Bowser laughed

"So is the name Bowser supposed to be normal?" said Jack sarcastically

"Who do you think you are insulting King B-" Bowser started but Jack cut him off

"I know who you are" Jack said

"Then you know I am the mighty-" but Bowser was cut off again

"-loser who gets his a** kicked by a fat*** plumber" Jack said smugly

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S*** HOW DARE YOU!" Bowser roared at the yoshi who again was not scared.

"Fazzer please zhut up zo I can sleep" said a voice

The two turned their heads to look at the figure.

TO BE CONTINUED

**So how did I do? Who do you think the figure is? Sorry for my grammer I'm not good at this,so please no flaming because I hate fire :(**

**Anywho this is what Jack looks like**

**He's a black yoshi with flame tattoos on his arms and he is wearing gold boots.**

**He is rude and tricky but can be nice.**

**That is what I have so far,do the three R's read,review,and ultimate werehog is out! **


	2. Chapter 2:meeting the koopalings

**Yo boys and girls time for another chapter of "Babysitting the koopalings" Ludwig disclaimer please.**

**Ludwig:Ze ultimate mariosonicpokefan doesn't us or any other Mario franchise**

**Thanks Ludwig and enjoy people**

Both Jack and Bowser turned to see a koopa with blue hair,blue shell,small eyes,and one tooth sticking out of his mouth.[A/N I'm trying to keep their looks simple]

"What do you want Ludwig?" Bowser asked

"I don't want anything, I was just seeing where the noise came from" answered Ludwig

"Who is he?" asked Jack

"That's Ludwig von koopa my oldest son" answered Bowser

"How many kids do you have?" asked Jack

"Eight" Bowser answered

"WHAT" shouted Jack in shock

"It's a pain raising this bra- I mean kids so you're going to babysit them"

"You are not leaving me here with eight kids to look after!" shouted Jack

"YES YOU WILL OR I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" shouted Bowser annoyed of the yoshi

"Fine but call them down so I can meet the rest" Jack said in annoyance

"LEMMY,ROY,IGGY,WENDY,MORTON,LARRY,AND BJ GET YOUR LITTLE A**'S DOWN HERE" Bowser shouted down the hallways.

"Fazzer your voice is annoying" saod Ludwig

"Agreed" said Jack

Then seven other koopas came down through the hallways.

"What is it da matter king dad?" asked one of the seven

"You have a new babysitter,now introduce yoursevles" answered Bowser

"OK I'm Lemmy koopa" said a koopa with a rainbow mohawk,a orange shell,and dizzy eyes

"I'm Roy koopa" said a koopa with no hair,pink shell,pink glasses,and two teeth sticking out of his mouth

"I'm Iggy koopa" said a koopa with a green palm tree style hair,green shell,swirly glasses, and two teeth sticking out of his mouth

"I'm Wendy koopa" said a koopa with no hair,pink shell,pink polka dot bow,and lipstick

"I'm Morton koopa" said a koopa with a little piece of black hair,black shell,black star on his face,and two teeth sticking out of his mouth

"I'm Larry koopa" said a koopa with a light blue mohawk,light blue shell,and two teeth sticking out of his mouth

"I'm Bowser Jr. koopa" said a koopa with a red ponytail,green shell,and he was holding a paintbrush

"Nice to you all I'm Jack the yoshi" said Jack

"Good, now that all the introductions are done. Why did you kidnap someone again fazzer?" asked Ludwig

"Because i'm going on vacation" Bowser answered plainly

"Wow you really are a sad excuse of a father" Jack said causing the koopaling to laugh

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Bowser in anger

He tried to punch Jack only to punch some gasped in confusion,but he felt something on his back he reached back there but he didn't feel anything.

"You really are slow old man" Jack said in his face causing Bowser to scream and jump back

"H-how did you do that" Bowser asked in astonishment

"I'm just fast" yawned Jack

"Woah that is awesome" said Larry

"Yeah,maybe he won't run away like the last one" said Wendy

"No remember he killed himself" said Roy

"Anyway let's show you around" said Bowser

TO BE CONTINUED

**Sorry kookylover98 Violent will be introduced next do the three R's read,review,and relax.**

**The ultimate mariosonicpokefan is out!**

"


	3. Chapter 3:meeting Violent

**S'up people it's time for another chapter of"Babysitting the koopalings" Roy disclaimer please**

**Roy:The ultimate mariosonicpokefan doesn't own us or any other Mario stuff**

**Enjoy**

"Before I leave I have a question" said Bowser

"What is it" said a bored Jack

"If you're so fast then why didn't you avoid me when I kidnapped you?" asked Bowser

"Dude,you snuck up behind me you dumba**" yawned Jack

Bowser just ignored the comment and turned to his kids to say goodbye.

"Goodbye koopalings" said Bowser

"Goodbye king dad" the koopalings said in unison

Bowser then hoped in his koopa clown car and flew away in the horizon.

"Well I'm going back inside" said Larry

The koopaling then went back in the castle to do whatever they wanted or so they thought.

"That son of a bit**" said Jack as he saw Bowser cheering while looking through binoculars

Jack then decided to talk to BJ.

"What do you like to do?" asked Jack

"Graffiti" answered BJ

"Me too" said Jack

"Let's go paint my father's bedroom" said an excited BJ

"Yeah anything to upset that old bast***" said Jack

Jack grabbed BJ and ran down the hall only to stop so he can see Ludwig talking to a female with tan skin,magenta eyes,black layered hair with purple highlights,a diamond nose peircing,she is wearing a purple leather jacket with purple pants and purple shoes with black details,she has a tattoo on her wrist,she was wearing spiked cuffs,and has dark purple wings.

"Hey who are you!" shouted Jack

"Zo hey Jack this-" but Ludwig was cut off from the girl

"I'm Violent their babysitter" said Violent

"Um you have been replaced Violet" said Ludwig

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LUDWIG VON KOOPA!" shouted Violent angrily as she picked up club from nowhere

"Sorry Violent" said Ludwig in fear

"YOU'RE DEAD" shouted Violent as she tried to swing the club only to realize she had nothing in her hand

"What the hello kitty did you do Ludwig" asked a shocked Violent

"I didn't zo anything" answered a scared Ludwig

"What were you two fighting about?" asked a angered Jack who had put BJ down to take the club from Violent

"I just accidentily called Violet zhen she tried to kill me" said a still scared Ludwig

"I wasn't going to kill you I was just going to put you in a coma" Violent said 'innocently'

"You demon!" shouted Ludwig in dismay

"Hey you want to work together to babysit them?" Jack asked Violent

"Sure so we can disapline these idiots" said Violent darkly

Then both Jack and Violent laughed evily with fire in the background.

"We're doomed" BJ and Ludwig said in unison

TO BE CONTINUED

**So thats that it's going to be hell for the koopalings. Do the three R's read,review,and relax.**

**The ultimate mariosonicpokefan is out!**


	4. Chapter 4:serching for the rest

**Hello people sorry for the wait and I will make this chapter as long as I possibly disclaimer**

**Wendy:The ultimate mariosonicpokefan does not own us or any other Mario crap**

**Language anyways enjoy!**

"Wait where are your brothers and sister?"asked Jack once him and Violent stopped laughing

"We don't know" again said BJ and Ludwig in unison

"Well let's go look" Violent said in dispair

"She's bipolar isn't she?" whispered Jack

"Yes zhe is" answered Ludwig

"Let's split up it'll be quicker" said BJ

Jack searched in the throne room but he didn't find anything in there.

"Wait a second" Jack said as he looked behind the throne to find Iggy and Lemmy

"Really" Jack said dully

"What we're twins" said Iggy in defense

"Whatever let's go" said Jack

[With Violent] [Hint:she is in a place that stinks literary]

"Alright whoever is in here get your koopa a** out here" shouted Violent in Anger

"Jeez don't all bit***" said Roy as he and Wendy came out

"Alright let's go" said Violent

[With BJ and Ludwig]

"Come on let's leave we can't find them" complained BJ

"Hold up" said Ludwig as punched the wall causing Larry and Morton to fall down from where ever

"How did you know we were up there" asked Morton

"You talk zo much" Ludwig said dully

[In the playroom]

"Why did you hide from us" asked Jack and Violent angrily in unison

"We thought it would be funny" the koopalings[besides BJ and Ludwig] answered as they were sweating bullets

"Anyway I'm going to the kitchen" Jack said bored

"While we wait till he comes back I will beat all of scaly as-" said Violent until she got cut off from Jack running back in the playroom

"WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" shouted Jack in dispair

"Guess we got to go shopping" said Wendy

"But we will punish your a**'s once I get back" said Jack

"GODA****" shouted the koopalings in dispair

TO BE CONTINUED

**So next chapter Jack goes shopping and he meets someone the three R's read,review,and relax.**

**The ultimate mariosonicpokefan is out!**


	5. Chapter 5: another child to take care of

**Sorry it took I was being lazy again and decided not to update. Anywho Bowser disclaimer please.**

**Bowser: The ultimate mariosonicpokefan doesn't own anything that is Mario**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah I've found the grocery store" said Jack

"Man it was a pain getting here... who am I kidding I'm fast as lightning so why are I complaining" said Jack

Jack went in the grocery store and rounded up the food as quick as he could which was not difficult considering how fast he was.

"Okay I got the groceries so I'll call BJ to get an airship to pick me and the food up" said Jack

"Did you just say BJ?" asked a Dragon/Koopa hybrid with red skin,orange hair,and a three pronged tail.

"Yes why do you know him?" asked Jack

"Yes, he's my brother" said the dragon/koopa hybrid

**"WHAT!" **shouted Jack for the whole dark lands to hear

(In Bowser's castle)

Ludwig,Roy,Violent,Lemmy,and Iggy were playing cards.

"What was zat?" questioned Ludwig

"Probably dat jack*** yoshi yelling some s*** again" said Roy

"Wait are yoshies donkeys?" Lemmy said stupidly

"Shut up" said Roy as he knocked Lemmy off his ball

(Where Jack was)

"Woah woah woah, hold up who are you" asked Jack once he calmed down

"I'm Bowtail,half-brother of the koopalings,and son of Hooktail and Bowser" stated Bowtail

"How did those two get together?" asked Jack

"Shrinking incident" answered Bowtail dully

"Hey Jack!" shouted BJ from the airship

"Hey BJ" Bowtail shouted back

"Bowtail how did you get here?" asked BJ

"I'll explain once we get back" answered Bowtail

"Yes because you have a lot of explaining to do" said Jack

**And that is all folks hopefully next chapter will be longer and again I'm sorry for the laaaaaatttttte update.**

**Do the three R's read,review,and relax. This is The ultimate mariosonicpokefan signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6:more work

Sorry people for not updating my computer for some reason will not let me bold because the options have disappeared if you have a solution for that please tell me. Anyways let's continue with this story,Larry disclaimer please Larry: The ultimate mariosonicpokefan doesn't own us or the Mario franchise Enjoy (Line Cut) "So how did you get here Bowtail?" asked Jack and BJ "Well mom and dad sent me over here so they can enjoy there honeymoon" answered Bowtail "So you walked over here?" assumed Jack "No, mom dropped me over here" Bowtail "Well that fully answers my question" said Jack When the airship was parked Jack followed BJ and Bowtail [groceries in hand] inside the castle. They went into the playroom were Bowtail was met with surprised and angry looks alike. "Bowtail how did you get here?" asked Ludwig "Yeah how da h*** did you get here?" asked Roy "Mom dropped me off" answered Bowtail "Who is that?" questioned Violent "That is Bowtail our half-sibling" answered Ludwig "Hi i'm Violent" Violent said about to shake Bowtail's hand but Wendy smacked Violent's hand down "Don't touch him he might have rabies" said Wendy "Rabies really Wendy you always find a way to insult me" said Bowtail while glaring "You wanna go?" asked Wendy while glaring "Oh boy" said Jack End of Chapter So yeah that's it people hopefully i'll update quicker. Do the three R's read,review, and relax. The ultimate mariosonicpokefan is out! 


	7. Chapter 7:challenge accepted

It's time for another chapter of babysitting the koopalings Lemmy disclaimer Lemmy:UMSPF doesn't own us or any other Mario stuff Enjoy! [Line Break] "Well nice to know you called bro" said Jack talking on his ipad "I'm actually surprised that you didin't come back home" said Jack's brother "Well be seeing you" said Jack as he hung up "HEY WHY DID YOU BREAK MY GUITAR!" shouted Bowtail "Why did you do that Morton?" asked Jack "I was bored" Morton answered simply "You better behave or else you won't go to the amusement park" threatened Jack "Sorry Bowtail" said Morton through gritted teeth Jack then went into the playroom,brought out a megaphone and shouted "KOOPALINGS AND VIOLENT GET YOUR LAZY A**** IN HERE!" said Jack through the megaphone "Do you really need to use a megaphone you idiot" said Wendy as Violent and her brothers walked in behind her "YES I DO WENDY OBTUSE KOOPA!" said Jack using the megaphone in her ear[A/N:Her name is Wendy O. Koopa XD] "Any who why did you call us in here?" asked Ludwig "We're going to the amusement park tomarrow" announced Jack "Yay!" shouted the koopalings,Bowtail and Violent "But you have to behave" Jack said sternly End of Chapter So sorry for updating late. Do the three R's read,review and relax. The ultimate mariosonicpokefan is out! 


End file.
